To be or not to be
by Ann Murry
Summary: A woman looking for a new life brings trouble to Dodge!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Bosworth stepped off the stage in Dodge without barely a side ways glance at anyone.

Dressed in a gown with a large bustle in the back, lace and ruffles, Burke who greeted the arriving stage made it appoint to greet her personally.

The woman asked Burke to see that her trunk was delivered to the only hotel in town, the Dodge House.

After obtaining a room of modest accommodations, the woman from Atlanta headed out to see just what Dodge had to offer.

"I tell ya Doc," Festus said walking with the town's only physician down the board walk in front of the Long Branch. "There is nuthin better than a crisp fall day!"

Doc nodded as he shuffled along beside the deputy. "What your really trying to say is, you want to go fishing!"

"Wal," Festus said running a hand along the back of his neck. "It would be kinda nice."

Before Doc could say anything, Isabella stepped up onto the boardwalk, caught the heel of her shoe in a lose board and lost her balance just as Festus walked by.

"Well, I do declare," the lady said disentangling herself from Festus surprise grip.

"Ma'am," Festus said righting the lady back on her feet.

"Are you alright," Doc asked as the lady smoothed out her skirts.

"I believe so," she said flashing a perfect smile. "I'm just not used to walking around these types of...what do you call them?"

"Boardwalks ma'am," Festus said removing his hat. "I'm Festus Haggin, deputy Marshal."

"And I'm Doctor Adams," Doc said removing his hat as well.

"Isabella Bosworth," the lady replied. "Such a pleasure to meet you both."

"Pleasures all mine ma'am," Festus replied.

"Perhaps you can help me," she said taking Festus arm. "I'm looking for some land to buy in this area. Do you know anyone that maybe selling any?"

"Wal," Festus said thoughtfully. "Don't rightly know ma'am. But I can ask around for ya."

"Perfect," Isabella said. "I'm staying over at the Dodge house. I hope I see you again, Deputy."

Festus nodded as the lady headed off down the street. "Now that there is a very looksomess lady Doc," he said watching the woman walk away.

Isabella stepped into Delmonico's that night and greeted the waiter. As the man led her to an empty table, she smiled and politely waved when she seen Doc and Festus sitting at a table with Matt and Kitty.

"Who is that?" Kitty said turning toward Festus.

"A new lady in town Ms. Kitty," Festus said sipping his coffee. "She says she wants to buy some land."

"Here," Kitty said slightly surprised as Festus waved the woman over he stood up to greet her.

"Ms. Isabella Bosworth," he said indicating Matt and Kitty. "This here is Marshal Dillion and Ms. Kitty Russell."

"Mr. Dillion, Ms. Russell," Isabella said greeting the pair.

"Won't you join us," Festus said.

"Yes," Doc said in agreement. "Please join us."

"Thank you," Isabella said taking a seat.

Kitty smiled at how the woman didn't allow her back to touch the chair and the way she placed the napkin on her lap. If it wasn't obvious to the others it was clearly obvious to Kitty that this woman had been breed into a life of society.

"So Ms. Bosworth," Kitty said linking her hands together. "What brings you to Dodge?"

The lady smiled politely, it didn't escape her that Kitty had been watching her.

"It occurred to me that I have not been outside of Atlanta since a little girl," she replied. "And when your expected to dress a certain way and act a certain way, well it just gets tiresome. I just needed a change of scenery."

"Well you've certainly come to the right place," Doc said. "If your planning to buy land, does that mean your planning to stay?"

"Oh yes," Isabella said quietly. "I have absolutely no plans to return to Atlanta. To be quite honest, I would rather have my own ranch where I can raise show horses."

"Wal a horse is a horse, ain't it?" Festus said innocently.

"Show horses are quite different Mr. Haggen," Isabella replied. "And they are quite expensive to buy. A business like that here would bring a lot of revenue to your town."

"How so?" Doc said curiously.

"Well," Isabelle said. "Just the buyers coming here would be from all over the country. Dodge may need to build a new hotel, a transportation system, new roads."

Doc swiped his mustache before he replied. "Well I think that would be great for Dodge."

"I think so to," Kitty replied politely.

"Finances are no problem," Isabella said. "I just need to find the perfect spot for the ranch."

"Well," Matt said looking at Festus. "Isn't there a few areas north of town that haven't been claimed that are still retained by the state."

"I believe so Matthew," Festus said looking at Isabella. "I can take ya out there tomorrow ma'am."

"That would be wonderful Deputy," Isabella said raising her glass. "Here's to Dodge!"

The next morning as Festus brought Isabella into the county to scout out a spot for her ranch, the stage arrived with an impeccably dressed man and his man servant.

"This," the man said looking around angrily. "Is what Isabella left Atlanta for!"

"Master Richard," the servant said taking the man's trunk. "The hotel is just across the street."

"Yes Horace," he said turning back to the older white man. "Let's get a room, then I shall personally deal with my sister."

"This is wonderful," Isabella said twirling around in a field of wild flowers and green grass. "This is it Mr. Haggen! This is the spot that I want!"

"Wal ma'am," Festus said with a smile. "I'm a thinking you can buy this here piece of land, ya just got to talk to the bank."

"I can't wait," Isabella said exuberantly. "Let's go back to town right now! I want this land today!"

"Wal alright," Festus said as the woman grabbed his hand and led him to the horse and buggy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Festus stopped the buggy in front of the bank and stepped out along with Isabella.

"Thank you Deputy," she said heading into the bank as Festus waited out front for her.

"I got it!" she said leaving the bank a short time later and Festus smiled at the exuberant girl.

"That's real good Ms. Isabella," the hillman said.

"I can't believe it," she said giddy. "I owe it all to you, thank you, thank you!"

Festus laughed as the girl threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Isabella!"

Isabella froze at the sound of her name being called.

Turning around, she gasped and tightened her grip on Festus arm.

"How dare you," Richard said stepping forward he grabbed Isabella by the arm and pulled her away from Festus.

"Richard please," Isabella pleaded. "You're hurting me!"

"Here now," Festus said stepping in the middle. "Who are ya?"

"Who are you sir!" Richard replied angrily. "This girl is my sister and I won't have her cavorting with the likes of you!"

"Now wait just a gosh dern minute," Festus said forcing Richards hand away from Isabella. "She wasn't cavortin with no one."

"Festus! What is going on here!" bellowed Matt who had heard the confrontation when he made rounds.

"Matthew," Festus said a tinge of red crossing his cheeks. "This here uppity feller's tryin ta say me and Isabella here is cavortin."

"Marshal," Isabella said cutting though the argument. "My brother means well, but I don't need his help."

"Nah you don't!" Festus said looking at the man.

Richard fumed as he looked at the large lawman. "You're the law in this town sir," he said standing straight.

"Yes," Matt said with a sigh.

"Then are you going to tell me that it's legal in this town for a man to be seen alone with an underage and unmarried girl?" Richard stated crossing his arms.

Matt sighed again in frustration as Isabella confronted her brother. "You have no right to speak for me," she said angrily before turning back to Festus and the Marshal. "Thank you Deputy for your help."

"Taint nothin ma'am," Festus replied as Isabella stormed off toward the hotel.

"I'm warning you mister," Richard said leveling a finger in Festus direction. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Is that a threat," Festus asked as Matt put a firm hand in front of him.

"I think it's time you went on about your business," Matt said as Richard turned and walked away.

"Who that feller think he is," Festus stated as Richard walked away.

"Festus," Matt said leading the deputy down the boardwalk. "I think it would be best if you stayed out of it, it seems to me this is a family issue between Ms. Bosworth and her brother."

"Will do Matthew," Festus replied meekly.

"Besides," Matt said stepping into his office. "We've got bigger problems. I have to leave for a few days to give some testimony in Hayes and I need you to keep an eye on things here. Can I count on you to do that?"

"Golly Bill Matthew," Festus said hastily. "Ya know ya can. I ain't never let ya down before and I'm not a plannin on doing it now neither."

"Well alright," Matt said patting the deputy on the back. "I didn't think so. I'll be back just as soon as I can. If you need any help you know to get Newly."

Festus nodded as Matt took a rifle from the wall and his saddle bags. "I'll see you soon."

As Festus, Doc and Kitty sat down to dinner later that night at Delmonico's, Isabella and Richard walked in and took a table in the back of the restaurant.

"I tell ya," Festus said fuming. "There just ain't somethin right bout the way he treats her."

"I know how you feel Festus," Kitty stated sympathetically. "But it is Isabella's life, she needs to make her own decisions. No one including you or Richard can do that for her."

"I know Ms. Kitty," Festus said as Isabella suddenly stood up and made her way to their table.

"Festus, Doctor Adams, Ms. Kitty," she said as the three acknowledged her presence. "I just wanted to say thank you for all your help but I've decided to return to Atlanta with Richard on the stage tomorrow."

"Well I'm real sorry to hear that young lady," Doc replied. "I think what you were trying to do here would have been good for Dodge."

"I agree," Kitty said as Festus scoffed.

"Well if in you decide to stay you know yer welcome to," the hillman said as Isabella smiled.

"Thank you but my place is in Atlanta," she said sadly. "I... I understand that now."

Later that night Festus had just finished making rounds and was just about to bed down for the night in the jail when Isabella busted though the front door of Matt's office.

"Festus," she said sobbing. "I need your help!"

"Tarnation Isabella," he said sitting the girl down. "What is it? Is it yer brother?"

"Yes," Isabella said sniffling. "I do not want to return to Atlanta, he's making me do it!"

"Well," Festus said looking the girl in the eyes. "All ya got to tell him is no!"

"It's not that easy," Isabella said looking up at a knock on the door.

"Isabella!" Richard said pounding on the door as Festus approached it.

"I'll handle this," Festus said opening the door he stepped out onto the boardwalk as Richard took several steps back.

"I'm calling you out sir," he said as Festus took a minute to observed him.

In the darkness of Dodges street it was hard to tell but it didn't look like the kid was armed.

"Callin me out," Festus said with a smile. "And how ya gonna do that!"

A slight flash of light and the whizz of a bullet surprised the deputy who instinctively drew his revolver and fired in return.


	3. Chapter 3

The door of the jail opened behind Festus and Isabella flew past him before he could stop her.

"Richard!" Isabella yelled collapsing at her brothers side, she put her hand over the wound left by Festus bullet.

"You killed him," she said angrily turning back to look at Festus. "He wasn't even armed!"

"Yes he was," Festus mumbled as Newly who had heard the shot, ran up to him.

"Festus," Newly said looking at the boy's body lying in the street. "What happened?"

Doc was the next to arrive, followed by Kitty and by this time half the town.

Bending down Doc checked for a pulse and then shook his head as Newly watched him. "He's dead," Doc said with a sigh.

Isabella launched herself toward Festus. "You didn't have to kill him," she yelled slapping the hillman across the face.

"Doc," Newly said grabbing the girl he turned her around and passed her off to the physician.

"Festus," Newly said taking the deputy's gun. "What the hell happened?"

"He called me out," Festus said slightly dazed. "He shot first Newly."

"Festus," Newly said quietly. "I only heard one shot."

"He shot at me Newly," Festus said stepping over to Richard's body.

"There's no gun," Newly said bending down he patted down the body. "I don't see anything."

"Are you sure," Festus asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I didn't find anything," Newly said rising he looked into Festus eyes. "You know what this looks like, like you shot an unarmed man."

"Newly, I swear ta ya," Festus said slowly. "I saw a spark and a bullet flew right past me."

Newly ran a hand across his brow as he made eye contact with Kitty and Doc. "When's Matt supposed to return," he asked looking back at Festus.

"Don't rightly know," the hillman said turning, he walked into the jail alone.

"Burke," Newly said looking at the clerk. "Get Percy Crump over here to collect the body."

"Sure thing Newly," the clerk said taking off after the undertaker.

"How is she Doc?" Newly asked as the doctor stepped away from Isabella.

"She's had a shock," Doc said swiping at his mustache. They watched as Richard's man servant arrived to comfort the girl.

Newly approached the man. "Did Richard carry a gun?" He asked as the man clearly emotional shook his head no.

"Master Richard never carried no fire arm sir," the man stated as Isabella came up off the stoop Doc had left her on.

"I told you he wasn't armed!" she yelled looking at Newly. "Festus shot him, he murdered my brother. I want him arrested, now!"

Newly looked at the disheveled young woman before he replied. "I will hold Festus until the Marshal returns but I won't arrest him."

"Come with me Isabella," Horace said taking the girl by the shoulders.

Newly turned to watch as Percy Crump loaded the body of Richard Bosworth onto a cart.

Bending down, the undertaker picked up the only other thing lying on the ground which had been hidden under the boys body, a gentleman's walking stick.

"What are you going to do Newly?" Kitty asked after the others departed until it was just her and Doc.

"I'm going to keep Festus with me until tomorrow when I can send a wire to the Marshal in Hayes."

"Well that's a good idea," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions."

"I agree with Doc," Kitty said looking at Newly.

"I'm not," Newly replied. "The Marshal will know what to do."

"Well," Doc said shuffling toward Matt's office. "Let's try to give him some encouragement."

Stepping into the jail, Newly noticed the door to the alley behind Matt's desk was slightly ajar.

"Festus," he said moving toward the back he saw that the cells were empty.

"Newly," Kitty said stepping into the door with Doc.

"He's gone," Newly said looking at them both.

"Mr. Newly, Mr. Newly," Louie said running up to the jail.

"Louie," Newly said stopping the man. "What is it?"

"It's Festus," Louie said as Doc and Kitty stepped out of the office. "He just took off! I tried to stop him!"

"It's alright Louie," Newly said. "I'll go after him."

The next morning as Kitty opened the Long Branch, Newly rode in.

"Any luck?" she asked as Newly walked though the double doors.

"No ma'am," he said quietly. "I lost Ruth's tracks up in the hills."

"Well," Doc said walking in behind Newly. "Did you find that stubborn ol mule?"

"Afraid not Doc," Newly replied. "I'm headed over the the telegraph office now to send the Marshal a message."

Doc nodded as Newly left the Long Branch.

"Morning Newly," Burke said as the deputy Marshal sent off the telegram. "That's really something about Festus last night. I just would not have thought he would have gunned down a boy like that."

"He didn't Burke," Newly said with a slight bit of exasperation as he headed back toward the jail.

"He didn't huh," Burke said loudly. "Then why did he leave town!"


	4. Chapter 4

Festus rode all night into the hills as the temperature started to drop.

Stopping long enough to put on his coat, he could tell from the moister in the air that it wouldn't be too long before it started to snow and he would have to find a permanent structure to stay in for the winter.

He had not really thought out where it was he was going to go after leaving Dodge, he just knew it had to be far enough away and in a part of country that no matter how hard he tried, Matt wouldn't find him.

"I know it's gonna be a bit lonely Ruth," Festus said stroking the mules main. "But this is for the best. I won't have Matthew haulin me up before a judge knowin what I know happin and no one believin me."

Festus had been in the hill country many times trapping, he knew every nook and cranny there was and every trappers cabin in between, he had shared a cabin with a fellow trapper in the past but had not been there in years.

He felt certain he could get himself into the cabin and store provisions and have enough wood put away to last the winter.

Coming to a slightly swollen river from recent rain falls, he found it hard to get Ruth to cross it let alone follow it up stream.

"Come on ole boy," he said leading the mule into the water. "We're almost there!"

After a few miles of traversing the river, Festus finally lead the mule out of the water onto a lightly worn path that to anyone else wouldn't have been noticeable, but he used certain markers to find it.

"We here Ruth," he said exhausting setting in as he pushed open the door to the wooden structure with a thatched roof.

It was obvious from the state of disrepair the cabin was in that no one had been there in a few years.

Leading Ruth into a lean-to attached to the side of the cabin, Festus tethered him on a long tether so that he could graze.

Returning to the cabin, the hillman noticed a cot in the corner, he shook out the blankets and then utterly exhausted, he laid down and slept.

(Dodge)

Matt stepped into the jail as Newly looked up from behind the Marshal's desk.

"I got your telegram," he said putting his rifle away and his saddle bags. "I got back as quickly as I could. Any luck on finding Festus?"

"No sir," Newly said vacating Matt's seat.

"Alright," Matt said crossing his arms. "Tell me everything that happened."

Newly recounted the encounter with Festus and Isabella, how Festus said he was certain the boy had shot at him.

The door to the jail opened and Barney walked in and nodded when he seen the Marshal.

"I saw your horse Marshal," Barney said. "Telegram for you."

"Thanks," Matt said taking the piece of paper as the telegraph operator left, Matt opened the message and read it.

"Look at this," Matt said handing Newly the message.

"She works fast don't she," Newly said handing the message back.

Matt nodded as he grabbed his hat. "I'm going to send a telegram to Judge Brooker and see if he can do something about this."

"Matt," Doc said stopping the lawman as he came out of the jail. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Matt said. "I'm headed over to the telegraph office."

"Is it about Festus?" Doc asked hesitantly.

"It is," he said handing the doctor the message he just received. "It's from the District Attorney of Kanas. It seems murder charges against Festus has been bought before the attorney general."

"Let me guess," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Isabella Bosworth has something to do with this."

"I won't rule it out," Matt said. "By the way, where is she?"

"Holed up in the hotel," Doc said. "She hadn't been seen since the shooting. Didn't even attend her brothers burial."

Matt rubbed the bridge of his nose before he spoke. "Could she answer a few questions for me?"

"I think so," Doc said quietly.

"Alright," Matt said. "After I send this telegraph I'm going to question her."

"And you want me to come," Doc said as Matt nodded.

Horace answered the door at Matt's knock. "I would like to see Ms. Bosworth," he said as the man looked from Matt to Doc.

"Ms. Bosworth does not want to have visitors," he said stiffly.

"This isn't a social call," Matt replied. "This is official business, I need to speak to her."

"It's alright Horace," Isabella said opening the door wider. "Please come in Marshal, Doctor Adams."

"Ms. Bosworth," Matt said crossing his arms. "I need you to tell me what happened the night your brother was shot."

"You mean murdered, don't you Marshal," Isabella said angrily.

"Did you go to the jail and ask Festus for help," Matt said more than a little frustrated.

"I did," she said. "My brother followed me. Festus stepped outside to speak to him and that's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Matt asked.

"A single gunshot," Isabella replied barely above a whisper.

Matt sighed before he spoke. "And your brother had no gun?"

Isabella nodded. "My brother never carried a firearm Marshal, your deputy shot him dead in the street like some common criminal and I won't rest until he's paid for it!"

"Let's go Doc," Matt said heading for the door.

"If he knows what's good for him," Isabella said. "He'll never come back here!"

"I just don't believe it Matt," Doc said following the Marshal outside.

"I don't either Doc," Matt said thoughtfully. "Festus is sometimes quick to react but not where someone's life is involved."

"Marshal," Newly said as Matt and Doc stepped into the jail. "I think you'll want to see this."

Matt's jaw clinched as he looked at the poster Newly handed him. "REWARD $10,000 in gold coin paid by the Bosworth family for the apprehension dead or alive of Festus Haggen for the murder of Richard Bosworth."

"Now what," Doc said looking at the Marshal.

"We find out what happened," Matt said tossing the poster onto the desk.

"In the meantime," Doc said. "What about Festus, he's out there some where."

"I know Doc," Matt said with a heavy heart. "I can't help him if he's on the run. If Festus is in the hill country where Newly said he lost Ruth's tracks, then he don't want to be found and with these wanted posters circulating, it maybe the best place for him."

Doc couldn't fault Matt's reasoning but it still didn't stop him from worrying about where the hillman was or the fact that winter was coming and being in the hills during winter wasn't the best place for anyone, even a hearty hillman like Festus.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked up from wiping out a beer mug as the sound of someone banging outside caught his attention.

"Sam," Ms. Kitty said stepping out of her office. "What is that?"

"Not sure Ms. Kitty," the bartender said as he moved around to the front of the bar and stepped out the double doors of the Long Branch.

Horace, the Bosworth's manservant ignored Sam's presence as he came over to see what it was the servant was doing.

"You can't hang that here!" Sam said ripping down the wanted poster that Isabella had paid to be printed.

Horace tipped his hat at the barkeep before moving down the boardwalk.

"Look at that," Burke said reading one of the wanted posters hung nearby. "Someone will bring him in for sure with that kind of money on the line."

Sam ignored the clerks comments as he went back into the bar.

"What is it Sam," Kitty said opening the poster. "This is terrible."

"And they're all over town," Sam added quietly.

"Kitty, Sam," Matt said as he and Doc came though the double doors.

"I'm glad your back," Kitty said some what relieved. "Have you been able to make any sense out of this mess."

"Not yet," Matt said tipping his hat up.

"And what about this Matt," Kitty said sliding the poster toward the Marshal. "Ms. Bosworth has her servant hanging them up all over town."

"I know," Matt said. "Newly and I will be taking them down tonight."

"Can she really do all this?" Kitty said as Matt nodded.

"I'm afraid she has the money to do what ever she wants," Matt replied and suddenly became very quiet.

"Matt," Kitty said noticing the lawman deep in thought. "What is it?"

"Just a thought," Matt said stepping away. "I got a few more things to check on."

"Well," Doc said watching the Marshal leave. "Hopefully he can figure this thing out before some bounty hunter finds Festus!"

"Oh Doc," Kitty said sadly. "You could have gone all day without saying that."

(Hill Country)

As the days slowly moved into weeks and the snow finally came Festus found it harder and harder to keep up his spirits and not give in to the despair he felt inside his head.

"Like that ol scudder used to say," Festus said aloud as he cleaned a freshly caught fish. "There's nuthin like the taste of fresh fish."

Ruth pawed the ground in the lean-to as Festus cooked the fish over an open fire.

Life in the hills could be dangerous and Festus knew better than to traverse the frozen terrain, especially alone, very far from the safety of his cabin.

So far he had been lucky enough to snare an occasional rabbit and catch fish from the parts of the stream that had not frozen yet. But he wondered, if he stayed up there any longer, just when his luck might run out.

(Dodge)

"Ms. Bosworth left town," Newly said entering the jail, he handed Matt a message from the owner of the livery.

"She's gone out to her ranch," Matt said with a sigh.

"It appears she's here to stay," Newly replied as Matt nodded and put the message down.

Going though the mail, his eyes fell upon an envelope with a return address from Atlanta. Ripping it open, he pulled out the letter and scanned it.

"Look at this," he said handing the letter to Newly.

"It's now public record," Newly said reading over the letter. "That Isabella Bosworth inherited all her family's fortune with the unfortunate demise of her brother. Had he not died, she would have still been his ward."

"Newly," Matt said rising from his desk. "Are you absolutely sure that boy had no gun."

"Marshal," Newly said meeting Matt's eyes. "I've gone over that night a thousand times in my head. I didn't find anything."

Matt nodded before he grabbed his hat. "Let's head over to the Long Branch. Kitty's got some food prepared."

Newly followed Matt over to the Saloon, the event while jovial was much subdued.

"Some Christmas this is," Doc said toying with his whisky glass.

"Well if it's any consolation Doc," Matt said evenly. "Ms. Bosworth is no longer in town."

"A little Matt," Doc said slowly. "Just a little."

Matt nodded as he looked over at Kitty's new earrings. "You like them?"

"Sure do cowboy," Kitty replied lowly.

Matt sighed. "I've been thinking of going after him," he said looking at the three friends.

"Where would you look," Kitty asked. "And what would you do if you found him. He still has that murder charge hanging over his head Matt."

"That's what I have to figure out," Matt said. "How that boy got Festus to fire on him."

"Merry Christmas Marshal, Doc, Ms. Kitty, Mr. Newly," Louie said to each in turn.

"Merry Christmas Louie," Kitty said with a slight smile before she noticed the walking stick the man so proudly carried. "Where did you get that?"

"Mr. Crump give it to me," Louie said showing off the ornately decorated horses head staff.

"It's very nice," Kitty said slightly surprised at the generosity of the towns undertaker.

"It was nothing for him," Louie stammered. "He said it belonged to that Bosworth boy."

"It did," Newly said looking at Matt. "Where did he get it? Did Ms. Bosworth give it to him?"

"No," Louie said slightly agitated that the staff would suddenly generate so much interest. "He told me the boy had it the night Festus shot him."

"Louie," Newly said rising. "Can I see that, please."

"Alright Mr. Newly," he said handing the cane over to the gunsmith.

Newly took a moment to observe the way the cane was put together before opening the top.

"Newly," Doc said as the man tipped the cane up and an unspent bullet tumbled out.

"It's a gun," Newly said handing the staff to Matt. "I've only seen them in magazines."

"That means, Festus was telling the truth," Matt said snapping the top back on.

"And Marshal," Newly said picking up the unspent bullet. "This caliber is only a twenty-two. With the distance it travels out of that staff combined with the small caliber size, it wouldn't make much noise upon being fired."

"Which would account for why Ms. Bosworth or no one else heard him take that shot at Festus," Matt said standing up. "Can you shoot that thing."

"Sure I can," Newly replied taking the staff he headed for the double doors as Doc, Kitty and Matt followed.

By the time Newly position a whisky bottle on the railing near the jail a small crowd had gathered as the rumors about what happened with the staff had gone around town.

Newly lifted the staff, aimed the head at the bottle and pushed the button which fired the gun and shattered the bottle with out so much as a bang.

Matt's jaw clinched as he took the staff from Newly. "Where did you say that boy was lying?"

"Bout here," he said pointing to the spot in front of the jail where he had found Richard Bosworth.

Matt stood in the exact spot and turned to observe the outside of the jail before walking over to inspect it further.

"Matt," Kitty said as the Marshal took out his pocket knife. "What is it?"

"The bullet," Matt said opening his hand to reveal the spent bullet he dug from the wall of the jail.

*How many correctly guessed!*


	6. Chapter 6

Matt pounded on the front door of Isabella Bosworth's ranch and when it finally opened, Horace answered the door and immediately stiffened up.

"What do you know about this," Matt said showing him the staff.

"It belonged to master Richard," the manservant stated.

"And what does it do," Matt pressed as the man nervously looked about.

"Ms. Isabella is out with the horse's," he said stepping onto the front porch. "It's a gun Marshal."

"Mr. Bosworth shot at my deputy?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.

"I wasn't there sir," Horace said stiff lipped. "Ms. Bosworth swore to me that he did not shoot at your deputy."

"But he did," Matt said showing him the bullet he dug out of the wall of the jail. "Now, would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

Judge Brooker signed the final paper before passing it to Matt. "That should take care of the wanted posters on deputy Haggen Matt," the judge stated. "I wish that I could charge her with something more than obstruction of justice and with holding evidence but the fact of the matter is, Mr. Bosworth acted on his own accord. She didn't stop him that much is true but that in itself isn't a crime."

"I understand judge," Matt said taking the paper work. "At least she won't be here when Festus returns."

The judge nodded. "Even though she should have gotten the money upon her brothers death, because of her age it reverted back to the state leaving her a ward of the state and unable to purchase property."

"Or much else for that matter," Matt said. "I just wish Festus were here to hear this."

"How do you plan on looking for the deputy Matt," Brooker said linking his hands together.

"Not sure yet Judge," Matt said with a sigh. "But I've got to try."

Matt took to the hills to look for Festus but eventually had to turn back from the elements and terrain and he feared they would never see the hillman again.

Bedding down at the jail alone one night, Matt was startled awake in the middle of the night by the sound of someone walking though the door.

"Newly," he said as a familiar voice answered in return.

"Ain't Newly, Matthew," Festus said as Matt turned up the lamp.

"Well," he said looking at the disheveled deputy. "I was wondering when you were going to turn up."

"Wal I was a wonderin when you were gonna come bring me in," Festus replied.

"I was getting ready to," Matt said acting angry he nodded toward one of the cells. "You look done in, get some sleep and we'll talk about the charges in the morning."

Festus nodded as he stepped meekly into the cell.

Matt sighed out of relief as he locked the door, the last thing he needed was Festus slipping out before morning.

Turning to hang up the key, he smiled to himself as the hillman completely exhausted, was already snoring.

Shutting the door between the cells and the office, Matt laid down on his own cot and for the first time in weeks, slept all night long.

"Morning Matt," Doc said the next morning as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"Doc," Matt said with a wiry grin.

"You going to go out again looking for Festus?" Doc asked sipping the strong black coffee.

"Can't," Matt said. "Got a prisoner locked up back there right now."

"I didn't hear anything last night," Doc said. "What happened?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Middle of the night he rode into town causing a ruckus! Can't believe you didn't hear anything!"

"No," Doc said tugging his earlobe. "Is it a drifter?"

"Think so," Matt said evenly. "You might want to take a look at him, he looked kinda roughed up when I locked him in there."

Doc nodded as he shuffled over to the door.

"It's locked," Matt said as Doc grabbed the key, he opened the door and went to the cell.

Matt heard the door open and a few minutes later Doc made his way out the door. "You having fun with your little joke aren't you," Doc said as Matt smiled.

"You was really gonna make me think that I was in trouble Matthew," Festus said sitting at a table in the Long Branch surround by his friends.

"Not for long," Matt said smiling broadly. "Why did you decide to come back?"

"Well Matthew," Festus said sheepishly. "It's like I tole ol Ruth, if in your wrong then it time to own up to it but if in ya ain't then why we gonna just sit here and take it!"

"Wait a minute," Doc said looking at the deputy. "Is that the only reason?"

"Nope," Festus said taking on a more serious tone. "To tell you the truth Doc, Ruth ain't much for conversating."

Doc looked at Matt and Kitty before he replied. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Why you ol scudder," Festus said scrunching up his eye. "All I was a tryin ta say is that your conversating is better than Ruth's conversating don't ya see!"

"Yes I see," Doc said angrily. "Your trying to tell me I'm more interesting than your damn mule!"

"Well you said it," Festus replied as Matt and Kitty laughed. 


End file.
